1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a starter having a band-shaped seal member and, more particularly, it relates to a starter for automobiles.
2. Related Art
In some of the conventional starter, such as disclosed in the JOURNAL OF NIPPONDENSO TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE No. 75-002, a heat contraction tube was used to cover one engagement or coupling portion between a yoke and a housing and the other engagement or coupling portion between the yoke and an end frame as a waterproof seal.
However, such a heat contraction tube which is shrinkable and conventionally used is expensive. Furthermore, after the entire starter was assembled, the tube had to be inserted, and heated and contracted in this assembled state. This required increased man-hours to complete the starter.